Kim's Big Secret (Revised)
by ame4336
Summary: Kim has to leave behind her life at Hogwarts, and well England itself when her dad decides to elope with an American muggle named Violet. Can she survive her new life with her annoying step-sister and the Wasabi Warriors? Can she manage to keep her magic a secret?


**I decided to make it a new story all together. Sorry it took an incredibly long time. My new excuse is that I have lost interest in this story and recently I have been really interested in next generation Harry Potter. I have an idea for a story which will be at the end of the chapter, but I won't start actually writing it until I get my shit together. (As you can tell I got to the age where all I do is swear, so bear with me.) I decided to redo the story, because though I liked the writing some of the storyline didn't make sense, like why Kim didn't go to Salem Witches, I had two different names for her step sister, why Kim did underage magic and nothing happened, etc. I just wanted to change a lot of my mistakes. Hopefully this change will inspire me to write more, who knows.**

My name is Kim Crawford and I'm a witch. No, I'm not lying. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I mean **went to**. I was a 5th year Gryffindor, until my dad married an American muggle named Violet, and got a new step-daughter, Bridget. I hate them both so much. They took my second home away, hell they took my home away. Anyway my dad is a muggleborn and my mom is a pureblood witch. She ditched us so she could find herself or something... I really don't know. Anyways everything was wonderful until dad married Violet. My dad decided to transfer to the American Ministry of Magic, since he was offered a job as Head Auror. Since I didn't want to go to Salem Witches I am going to muggle school, and being homeschooled by my dad. I am going to miss my friends and my boyfriend, well now he is my ex-boyfriend, Seamus Finnagen will his Irish accent and-

"Get up!" screamed my new stepsister Bridget as she hit me in the face with a pillow repeatedly. Man do I hate Bridget (I don't hate her as much as the she-devil though). Bridget is a 13 year old girl and a pain in my ass. She thinks she is the most perfect girl in the world. She hates me because I'm a witch (in other words she's jealous), and that my dad cares about me more, not that he would admit it.

"I'm up you annoying little shit!" I yelled. Then being the little brat she is she went to go "tattle" on me for swearing.

"Kimmy! Watch your language in front of my baby!" I heard Violet scream.

I just ignored her and got ready for the day ahead of me. As I mentioned before I am going to a muggle public school and today is the first day. I picked out a pink, grey, and black floral tank top, black skinny jeans, and black wedge boots. This outfit was a little out of my comfort zone, but everything about Seaford, California was out of my comfort zone. So, what the hell.

My mind went back to Seamus, I miss him so much, I remember last year when we went to the Yule Ball together and ended up snogging on the couch. It was awesome, until Ron ruined the moment by spilling pumpkin juice on us which prompted me to beat the crap out of him. It was a magical day (no pun intended).

"Kim, do you want a lift to school?" my dad said

"Fine" I replied angrily, I am very mad at my dad because of Violet.

The ride was silent, I was just thinking about how much I miss my friends. There was so much I was planning to do at my final years at Hogwarts. Like when Angelina and Alica graduated I was planning on trying out for Chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team. I was going to drop Snape's class after O.W.L.'s, man do I hate potions. I was looking forward to so much, Hogwarts is where everything began and it's where I learned everything I know. It's where I met my best friends and Seamus. And to have it all taken away because my dad decided to elope is heartbreaking and pisses me off. My dad and I used to be so close, but that all changed when I got a new step-mother.

"Kim." my dad said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I realized we were parked by a school.

"What?!" I yelled

"I know you don't like Violet, but she makes me happy." he replied

"When you married her and moved here you took my old life away from me. All of my dreams about what I would do during and after Hogwarts were destroyed because you made us move. I may not like Violet, but she never told you to move here, that was your decision. She never said I couldn't stay with the Weasley's and continue life at Hogwarts, that was your decision. I may not like Violet or Bridget, but it was you that took everything that made me happy away." I said then got out of the car and walked to the office without letting him reply.

Seaford High School, here I come.

**That was the chapter. Yay! Anyways here is the preview for a possible story in the future. It is a next generation Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover. That I won't start for a while considering the fact that it already takes me a long time to update.**

_Ariana is a daughter of Poseidon, she had been at Camp Half-Blood since was six and is finally claimed when she is 10 after Percy makes the gods promise claim all of their children before their thirteen. She never knew her mother, but she lives with her grandmother. On her eleventh birthday she receives a letter from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry telling her she is a witch, she decides to attend the school, after her grandmother tells her about the wizarding world and how her daughter, Ariana's mother, was a witch and died after giving birth. Ariana is sorted into Gryffindor where she meets Albus and Rose. No one other than her grandmother, her father, Chiron, and her half-brother Percy know about her two worlds._

_Five years later when she is in her sixth year her two worlds collide when Death Eaters and Titans unite. She knows she can't keep her secret long. But how will everyone react?_


End file.
